A notsonormal teenage romance
by Miss-Robin
Summary: I, Naruto Uzimaki, notsonormal teenage boy, have a huge problem.I have a crush, and now he knows.Thats right, HE knows.This is a very serious problem... slight SasuNaru but mostly GaaNaru
1. Ch 1: Creep

So here I am, Uzimaki Naruto.

Current state: the definition of pathetic.

Why am I pathetic? You ask.

Well, wouldn't you call a teenage boy who hasn't left his house in three weeks, not even for school, just because of a little crush, pathetic? Not only that, but said teenage boy is also currently sitting in his living room, in his boxers, writing in his journal (it's not a fucking diary!) and eating uncooked ramen out of the package.

Yeah, pathetic.

Especially the ramen part. Its not that I'm too lazy to cook it, but like I said, its been three weeks since I've left the house (yeah, I was talking about me, gods, your slow) and I don't have any dishwashing soap.

No soap means no clean pans, no clean pans means no cooked ramen.

Yeah, this blows.

To top it all of, that voice in the back of my head (so I have problems, okay. It's a personality disorder, leave me alone!) Keeps laughing at me, and telling me I'm blowing this waaay out of proportion.

'_It's just a little crush, Naruto-chan. You've had them before. You'll get over it, so stop being so pathetic.'_

'_Who the fuck are you calling pathetic! You're not even a real person!'_

'_At least I'm not the crazy one talking to himself.'_

'_Grrrrr…'_

Anyways, back to the world outside my head, so yeah. This is getting really annoying. I mean, at the rate this is going, I'm going to be a sophomore forever. Unfortunately, I can't go back just yet. I might not be able to go back until he graduates.

Yeah, HE. As it my crush. If you got a problem with it, then go fuck yourself.

Its not just school either, I mean, what If I did venture off to the store, what if he just happened to be grocery shopping as well. That would be pretty awkward.

It wouldn't be awkward just because I like him, yeah, that was bad enough.

The worst part is, he knows.

Its not like I confessed or anything. Its not that I'm shy, its just that, well, I'm kind of a guy. That and I'm pretty sure he doesn't swing that way. I mean, I didn't think that I did, until that night with Sasuke.

But that's another story. To sum it up, I went to a party, he got drunk, and I was just a little buzzed and well… say "goodbye" to virginity.

Hey! Don't look at me like that. Its not like I was HIS first, and at least I didn't lose it to my older brother!

Anyways, well that ended up making things a lot more complicated. Not only because that made me realize how much I really do like guys (Gods, Sasuke was hot!), but now my old rival and friend is chasing after me.

I don't mean to sound like a total slut or anything, but It didn't mean anything. It was just one of those things that happens when teenagers mix with alcohol.

And I wasn't even on top.

And so, because of that damned Uchiha, I started thinking more and more about that sexy (and kind of scary) new guy in my chemistry class. That turned into a little crush, then a huge one, and after a month, I was even using the word "Love" in my mental conversations.

Even if it is love, I sure didn't want him to know. I was content just talking with him once in a while, but then Sasuke had to ruin it.

I can't really blame him entirely, because I was the one who shouted "Damnit Sasuke, can't you understand, I don't love you, I love Gaara!" while the said redhead was, for some reason, right behind me.

So yeah, I fucked up, and now I can't leave my house.

I miss Ichiraku…


	2. Ch 2: Intruder!

Robin: Yaaay! Thanks for the reviews! You guys freaking rock! I'm really sad right now, so you all cheered me up. Yeah, I SUCK AT BAKEING! cries I'm a failure as a woman! So yeah… I gave up on the anniversary cake I was making to do this…. Because well… yaoi is great stress relief! grins

Disclaimer: I own Naruto in my dreams…

Ding Dong

So that annoying bell rings, AGAIN, and I'm really hesitant to answer it.

It's always either Sasuke or Iruka, neither who I'm really in the mood to see.

Yeah, I know that's pretty cold to Iruka, after all, he did practically raise me. But I don't really see him often anymore, only in class. Besides that, he's always with that damned Mr.Kakashi.

That and I don't really feel like getting my ass dragged to class.

The ringing persists, and after a while, it gets very hard to ignore.

I pause my videogame (SHUT UP! IT HAS NINJAS! NINJAS ARE FUCKING AWSOME!), grab a shirt, put it on, and reluctantly walk over to the door.

Just as my hand grasps the knob, the ringing stops.

I turn to make my way back to the couch, to resume playing (god my brain cell count must be really low!) but then I hear something like footsteps from my kitchen.

'_Holey shit! Theres someone in my house!'_

'_Mabye there here to kill you' _kyuubi laughs.

(Yeah! She has a name!)

"Shut the fuck up!" I growl at her-err- me.

My hand instinctively reaches out and grabs the first thing my fingers find, it's a… cucumber?

'_What the fuck am I going to do with a cucumber!'_

"I hope your not planning on attacking me with that, Uzimaki."

I look up to see my silver haired Chemistry teacher smiling down at me.

I drop the cucumber and gasp, getting another one of his creepy smiles in return.

I twitch nervously, and look down.

"How the hell did he get in here…?"

"Talking to yourself again? My, its no wonder no one likes you…"

"Grrrr. What are you doing in my kitchen, Mr. Kakashi?"

"What are you doing in YOUR kitchen is the more important question, isn't it?"

"…Not really…." I look around, not sure what to say.

'_Well, this is….awkward…_.'

"You know, Naruto, Gaara has been absent with a cold for the past two days, and said he will most likely be absent for the next two more. Maybe you should grace us with your presence in class, at least until he returns."

"Really Gaara's sick, I-HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING ABOUT! I HAVNT BEEN SKIPPING BECAUSE OF HIM I-I mean…. I think I have a cold too…. Eh heh heh eh heh..."

I force a cough, he just nodds his head and turns.

"Be here for finals, Uzimaki." Is all he says before he finds his way out the door, leaving me just standing there, very confused.

"…Fuckin' Kakashi…" I growl under my breath.

"Detention tomorrow!" A sing song voice resonates from somewhere down the hall.

"Shit."

So now its Thursday, the day after Kakashi's strange little visit (God, that guy's a weird one!) and so here I am, Uzimaki Naruto: the definition of determined.

This morning, for the first time in God knows how long, I got up the first time the alarm clock rang. (OKAY! So it was the second… but still, that's really good!) I brushed my teeth, showered, and put on that one pair of clean clothes I had been saving (in case of an emergency) in the back of my closet.

So I sit in my kitchen, eating an old convenience store anpan bun cautiously#, with ten whole minutes to spare.

And now, unfortunately, mind has started to wander.

(Y'know the saying, an idle mind is the devils platypus…or something like that…)

First it started with my childhood, the orphanage, and Iruka, which lead to Kakashi, which lead to chemistry, which of course ended up with Gaara.

Sure, I had only known Gaara for a short time, but I felt like somehow, he was just like me. He was… I'd like to say "shy" (more like anti-social), and cold, and sometimes a bit violent (more like psychotic…), but he has some redeeming qualities too.

I mean, he's hot, and well…. He's a good listener? I think…

That and ever since that day I bumped into him at the psychiatrist's, I just can't stop thinking about him.

And now, finally, I snap out of my thoughts, and glance at the clock.

"HOLEY FUCKING SHIT! HOW AM I RUNNING LATE!"

I finish the rest of the bun, cautiously, and run out of the kitchen, grabbing my stuff, stopping only to shove on my orange high tops, and now I'm off to school.

The fresh breeze and sunlight feel so great in my blonde hair and on my lightly tanned skin, and I can feel a great big grin spread its self across my face.

'_Even If it hasn't missed me, I've missed this town so much!'_

Robin: #it's a joke reference to my other fict (NaruSasu): Wet dreams, Anpan buns, ect. (yeah, a long title)

Oh yeah… and by the way. The first person to tell me where I'm getting the chapter titles gets to decide my next story's pairing (first ask me what anime Ive seen though.. I cant go get a whole new series if I havnt seen it, sorry…) and give me a few suggestions! Cool, huh? Okay, so its not that great of a prize, but, well… screw it.

Please read/review!


	3. Ch 3: I want you to notice

Robin: so yeah, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my boyfriend just dumped me, so I've been kind of depressed. So here it is. Chapter three.

CHAPTER THREE:

That damn Kakashi.

That guy is evil.

That guy is very very evil.

So here I sit, in my chemistry class, taught by that grinning asshole of a teacher, very pissed off, and very red.

Very very red.

"What's with you?" My chem. partner glances at my blushing face, waits for an answer, and before I even get a chance to speak, he just shrugs and walks away.

So here I am, Uzumaki Naruto, the dictionary definition of awkward.

I just sit here, staring dumbly at him, as he walks up to the front of the room to get our goggles and aprons. His crimson hair looks neater than usual, and the dark circles under his eyes seem to have grown.

He's wearing a pair of very tight black jeans (much tighter than he normally wears) and a black shirt with a picture of the band 'Desert Coffin' on the back of it.

As always he looks so… hot.

He turns and our eyes meet.

My blush deepens, and I practically leap out of my seat.

"MR. KAKASHI! I've gotta pee!" I shout, sounding stupid as usual.

My teacher just nods, and on the way out he whispers "you better come back, Uzumaki."

I litterly run down the hall, and out of the building, slowing down when finally I see the stairs to the rooftop. I look around, making sure no one is watching. I climb up the stairs, lay down, and stair at the sky.

The sun feels great; I just lay here, soaking it up.

"Gods, no wonder I'm getting so dark."

'_Well, all that time was a waste, wasn't it, little kitsune?'_

'_It sure was, damn that Kakashi.'_

"I bet Gaara thinks I'm disgusting…."

I sigh, and continue to watch the clouds, and start drifting into sleep, in the background I can hear birds chirping, and the ringing of the bell.

I close my eyes.

'_There's…something… touching my…face…'_

I reach my hand out to swat it away, my fingers graze smooth skin.

'_It's… a guy?'_

I open my eyes, and am greeted by Sasuke's face, his eyes staring deep into mine.

I jump back.

"WH-What the fuck, Sasuke!"

"You know, you're not allowed to sleep up here, Naruto."

"Let me guess, Kakashi sent you out here to get me?"

"No, Idiot, he sent Gaara, who's out looking for you as we speak."

"Then what are you doing here!"

He blushed slightly, and looked away. His eyebrows lowered, and his face acquired his usual look of annoyance.

"Your mine." He growled, as he turned and walked away, I lay back down.

"Gods, this is fucking weird."

I wait a while, by now lunch should have started, I climb down the stairs, and am greeted by the site of Sasuke and… Gaara?

"He's mine, you know. I already claimed him."

"I'm not really sure what you're talking about, and I don't really care."

"What do you think your doing?"

"Walking away."

I see Sasuke grab Gaara's arm to stop him, Gaara turns around and glares at him, and then Sasuke's fist flies and hits Gaara right in the face.

Gaara just stands there, looking shocked for a second (I'm pretty shocked too!), then lifts his hand up to his face to wipe away some of the blood. He slowly licks his fingers, and smiles.

'_So this must be one of the reasons he goes to the psychiatrist…'_

'_I bet he's still not as bad as you.'_

'_Shut up.'_

A loud gasping sound breaks my inner conversation, and I look up to see Gaara, holding Sasuke up by his neck, still smiling.

"Gaara, what the hell are you doing!"

Without saying a word he just drops Sasuke and walks away.

"Get back here!" Sasuke yells back at him, rubbing the purple area on his neck.

"Leave his alone, Sasuke."

At lunch I loitered around Gaara's usual table, but it was empty. Since he didn't really talk to anyone, there was no one to ask. He must have just… left.

I decided to ditch too, even if I did have detention.

Today was too weird; this past month has been weird.

I sat in my room and turned on the stereo, Radio head blasted from my speakers, and I let the music drown out my thoughts.

"I want you to notice…when I'm not around…" I sang as Gaara's face rotated in my mind.

"I guess I got it bad this time…. Huh?"


	4. Ch 4: Cherry bomb!

Robin: Thank you all for your awesome reviews! You guys rock!

Sorry for taking so long to update, I wont do it again.

Disclaimer: The person who DOES own this (Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei) would probably hate me if he read this.

-------------

I open my eyes and awake to see that the windows open and the sky's a bright blue. Little birds can be heard chirping and the trees sway slightly in the wind. Little rays of sunshine find themselves in my room, on my bed, in my face and- "HOLEY SHIT!"

I literally jump out of bed and throw my clothes on, glance at the clock and scream "FUCK!"

I lace up my bright orange converse and start to run to the door when I realize I still have chemistry. I run to the bathroom brush my teeth, was my face, attempt to fix my hair, and then make my way quickly to school.

I'm running against the wind, so "fixing" my hair was a total waste, I feel like an idiot, and I'm not even sure if my clothes are clean, or that I even want to make it to chemistry in time.

I'm not sure if I even want to see him.

So here I am, Uzumaki Naruto, the dictionary definition of late.

There's only about 15 minutes left in class when I get there, I rush to my seat, lay my head down on the desk and try to catch my breath.

All eyes are on me, that is, all eyes except Garza's.

I look up to see another pink detention slip on my desk and I catch my teacher's happy glance. That bastard.

Gaara finally looks up from his writing, and like he just realized I was here, sitting right next to him, he points to my pants and says "hey…, don't those belong to… cockatoo head?"

'_Cockatoo head….?'_

"You mean Sasuke?"

He nods in response.

I burst out laughing. His lips seem to quiver slightly, then he turns away.

He is silent until there is only about five minutes left in class then picks up right where he left off in our…. Conversation?

"So, are they…?"

"Huh? Are they what?"

"Are they his…?"

"Huh! Oh... the pants, erm , yeah…."

"Oh, so that's what he meant…."

"What?"

He gets up from his seat and walks out the room. Kakashi ignores this. I get up to follow and receive a "Sit down, Naruto!"

'_Great.'_

'_Kyuubi, what do you think he meant?'_

'_Who meant?'_

'_Shut up! You know what I'm talking about?'_

'_Oh you mean that delicious piece of…'_

'_HEY! Don't say that again! So what do you think he meant?'_

'_How are you so slow? He meant what your fucktoy said, you idiot.'_

'_F-f-fuck toy! Hey! He was the one who… I mean… ur… what did Sasuke say?'_

'_That you were his, of course.'_

The bell rings and I find myself wandering around the halls, looking for Gaara.

I realize that I'm going to be late to Coach Guy's class (that weirdo) and turn around, giving up.

"…Gaara…" I whisper.

"Yes."

I look up to see him there, man of my dreams, standing right next to that weirdo Lee.

'_Kami-sama that guys a freak!'_

"Oh hi Naruto! We were just talking about you" says Lee in a less chipper voice then usual. Gaara just shoots him a look and walks away.

'_Why the hell would Gaara be talking to that… thing?'_

Lee smiles and puts an arm around my shoulder "C'mon buddy, lets walk to class together!"

"Uhhh…" I remove his arm. "I'm thinking of skipping today..."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! GUY-SENSEI IS THE GREATEST TEACHER IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD AND PHYSICAL FITNESS IS IMP-"

I grumble something about a stomach ache and walk away.

I find my way to the empty cafeteria and take a seat, looking around to make sure no administrators are around, and put my head down.

"He hasn't even said anything…. It's like it never happened… oh Gaara."


	5. Ch 5: Lunch time awkwardness!

Robin: woo! I saw DIR EN GREY in concert! I know, I know, nothing to do with Naruto, right? WRONG. The guy in front of me was wearing a Sasuke t- shirt. So yeah, it's relevant.

But yeah. It was the greatest day of my life.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it would be in the ADULT SECTION!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

So I just sit here, for what feels like hours, until I hear the 4th period lunch bell rings.

I slowly lift my head from the table and look around to see the halls filled with students, laughing and talking excitedly to one another. I look back down and scratch my leg.

'_God these pants are itchy- wait! These pants…?.'_

It didn't even click when Gaara was saying it, but he was right. They were Sasuke's pants alright. They were tight, black and itchy.

'_But why the hell were Sasuke's pants in my room….?'_

The owner of said pants tapped me on the shoulder and gave me something like a slightly forced smile. _'Creepy…'_

"Hey Naruto."

"Uh, hi Sasuke….."

"So that explains it."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

He points down to his loose, ripped blue jeans.

'_Wait… everyone knows that Sasuke doesn't wear loose, ripped blue jeans…. And those little orange swirls……..!'_

"Hey! Those are mine! What are you doing in my pants!"

The other people sitting at the table turn to gawk at our conversation; my face turns bright red, Sasuke meerly smirks.

"You must have put on the wrong ones after we…. Well, you were pretty wasted after all."

Eye widen, he smirks again. Fucking me will do nothing for his cool reputation, me, one of the biggest weirdoes in school however… well this will ruin me.

"Well, uh, can I have them back…?" I try whispering, even though it's a little late to try and be discreet.

He puts a finger to his lip and looks sideways, as If considering it. He looks around, toying with me, stalling.

My patience starts wearing thin.

"Well?"

His look of consideration turns into a smirk. "If you want them, then come and get them."

And with those words, that damn Uchiha walks away, leaving me flustered, embarrassed, and with all eyes on me.

I get up to follow that asshole, but am cornered by that freak Lee.

"Heya, Naruto!"

'_Ughh…. Those eyebrows…'_

'_I say we kill him'_

'_Shut up!'_

"Uh… hi… Lee…"

I try to walk past him, but am stopped by his arm on my shoulder. I'm not really in the mood for socializing. Especially not with him. I quickly turn around and look him straight in the eye. For a second he meets my hateful look with his own fiery glare, then his eyes soften.

"Naruto, I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop."

"Stop what?"

"You know…"

"I know what!"

'_What the fuck is this psycho talking about!'_

He looks down, then back up, regaining his fire. He throws his fist up in the air and shouts "HE'S MINE!"

His voice echoes throughout the cafeteria and AGAIN all eyes are on me.

So here I am, Uzumaki Naruto, the dictionary definition of embarrassed.

I shift my eyes down for a second, and then back up.

'_What the hell am I embarrassed for! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, damnitt!'_

"What the hell are you talking about Lee!" I shout back, equally loud, to find that…. thing… is missing.

'_What the hell was that all about!'_

I make my way across the cafeteria, still all eyes on me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU LOOKING AT!"

All eyes turn.

'_Great, now everyone thinks I'm even weirder….'_

Another bell rings. Now its time for me to have lunch. I guess I shouldn't have skipped… oh well. I give up on Sasuke for now (he has class during 6th lunch) and walk to my usual corner, under a tree, outside in the courtyard, just a glance away from Gaara's table.

The table is empty.

'_Maybe he's in the bathroom…'_

I sit there, my eyes not moving from the table, waiting to see him. That's what I do everyday, watch that table, watch him sit there, with his head down, talking to no one.

I sat there one day with him; he just kept staring at me. I asked him what he was doing at the psychologist. He didn't answer. I told him about myself a little. He listened… I think. Just before the bell rang he spoke. He asked me "why did you sit here?" I guess that made me feel a little unwanted, I never went back again.

It's so loud out here. Talking, laughing, everyone's with there friends. I'm all alone, like always. It's alright though… I'm used to it. But now, because of that damn Sasuke, people are starting to notice me again.

I don't care if people notice me anymore, just one is enough.

Just… him.

"What are you staring at?"

My eyes widen, and I turn around, to see said redhead behind me, with that same old emotionless face. '_Gods, he looks good today'_.

I space out for a second, then remember his question.

"Uhh…"

His pale green eyes shift from the ground to looking straight into mine. I blush.

'_Whoa.'_

"Oh… uh… I dunno. I was, uh, just wondering if you were in the bathroom…"

'_Smooth, Uzumaki, Smooth. That's a great way to get a guys attention, tell him about "how you were wondering about his bowl movements. Real smooth.'_

"Oh. Well, I wasn't."

"Oh... errr… okay." I try to laugh it off, sounding stupid.

He lowers himself slowly, sitting next to me.

'_HOLEY SHIT! HE'S SITTING WITH ME!'_

He gives me this questioning look, and I realize that I'm grinning. I quickly replace that with a deep blush, and the sides of Gaara's lips quiver slightly.

He looks away.

A few minutes pass, and it starts getting REALLY awkward.

"So… err… Gaara, what's on your mind?"

He turns for a second, looking me in the eyes, then he looks away again.

"You."

"…..eh?"

"Why did you stop?

"Stop what..?

"….sitting with me."

'_huh?'_


	6. Ch 6: Why purple?

"Never mind."

Gaara turns away, staring at the ground. I'm not really sure what to say, I thought he didn't want me to sit with him.

"I… uh... I didn't want to bother you… I mean, you seemed annoyed with me sitting there and all, so uhhh…… yeah."

'_Whole sentences Uzumaki, whole sentences.'_

'_Well, aren't you making a total fool of yourself?'_

'_Nows not the time, bitch.'_

I look up to see him looking straight at me, and Kami-sama! He's gorgeous. He just stares for a few minutes, as I shift nervously under the weight of his deep green eyes. He finally turns away, letting out a deep sigh.

"I guess I'm not very good at this type of thing…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He gets up suddenly, and turns to walk away, the stops.

Without glancing back he almost growls out the words "sit with me."

Gaara showing emotion nearly causes me to faint, it's a first, and it's directed at me. Still, he sounded angry, so I guess I made a mistake.

I wait for the bell to ring then start making my way to class, then changing my mind, turning around to walk out the door, then out the gate, into the street.

At the rate I'm going, I'm sure to fail.

I decide to take a walk around the block, needing to clear my head. I'm pretty sure I'm never going to graduate. My mind needs a rest, everything's too crazy. I mean, I'm crazy enough as it is, what with hearing voices and such, but this is going to put me in the crazy house!

The big welcoming sign of 'Starbucks' lures me in; I stop just before the door to fish through my pockets for change. I'm not really one for coffee but I'd have to be crazy (-er) to not love their brownies, besides its A LOT closer than the ramen stand.

I wait in line a while until I'm finally up in the front. The skinny blonde girl working the register smiles politely then starts to ask me for my order, then takes a double take. Her eyes widen "Naruto?!"

"Uh… hi… yeah, um, I'll have a chocolate…"

"So it is you!!"

"Umm, who are you?!"

"I'm Temari, Gaara's big sister!"

"Gaara has…. Siblings?!?!"

The thought of my Gaara actually having siblings, let alone a family, strikes me as odd for some reason.

"Oh, shit." Temari realizes she's holding up the line.

"Okay, so what will you be having?"

I take a seat and begin to devour my big, delicious, chocolaty piece of heaven when I hear someone slide into the seat in front of me. I look up and am greeted by blue eyes and spiky blonde pony tails.

"So…. Your Naruto….?"

"Didn't we cover this already? Anyways, how do you know who I am?"

"Gaara told me, obviously."

Well, she was defiantly the more talkative of the two.

'_Why would Gaara be talking about me…?'_

'_Maybe he told her about your disgusting little love confession.'_

'_Shut the fuck up!'_

"I will never understand that boys taste… he sure is a strange one…"

"Huh?" I look up, realizing that she had still been talking the whole time.

She leans across the table suddenly, her face only inches away from mine.

"I swear, if you ever hurt him… you'll regret it."

She smiles and stands up, pushing in her chair and fixing her work apron, returning to her duties behind the counter.

"I guess strange runs in the family… what the hell was that all about?" I mutter to myself as I exit the building.

I walk as slowly as possible back to school, taking in the nice day.

By the time I get there the bell rings to end 8th period rings. I make my way to last period, Orochimaru-Sensai's history class just in time to catch the pervert staring at Sasuke's ass.

I swear, that guy is seriously sick.

I take a seat next to the shy girl Hinata, Sasuke stares at me from his seat across the room then turns to glare at Gaara, who doesn't seem to notice, and our Sensei is up front fixing his make up. He pauses, and without looking up tells us our assignment for the day.

"Were going to be working in groups of four. Each of your chairs has a number on it and whichever number you have is the group you are working in. Don't try to switch groups; I have it all by memory." He continues caking on his black eyeliner.

I sit up and look to the bottom of my seat to see a big fat purple four taped onto it.

'_Ugh…. Why purple?'_

I look up to catch a glimpse at our teacher's nails and wince.

I look around to see everyone already into groups except for three other people.

Gaara sits facing forward, Sasuke is still staring at me, Hinata is looking down at her feet.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, what number do you have?"

"I… umm… I have... um... f-f-four…"

"Oh! Me too!" I grin.

"Naruto, so you have four too." Sasuke gives me one of his creepy grins and starts walking across the room, Gaara gets up too, receiving another trademarked Uchiha Death Glare.

"I'm with you." He beats Sasuke to the seat infornt of me and I can't help but grin. Having Gaara in my group makes up for having that damn Sasuke.


	7. Ch 7: Ballin' ass house!

"Next week we will start writing a research paper at the end of every chapter we complete" our snake-eyed sensei starts.

The class groans loudly, I the loudest, I hate writing stupid research papers.

Ignoring us he continues, now combing his silky black hair, "On my desk there is a stack of packets describing exactly how I want this paper done, there is no room for creativity, I want it in this specific format. One member of the group needs to come up and get it."

I look around and stand up, naturally, as the leader, I should get it.

"Not you Uzumaki." Our creepy sensei hisses, finally looking up from his mirror to point a pale finger at Sasuke.

I open my mouth to protest, then catch a glimpse of Gaara, staring at me.

"Fine, saves me the trouble of having to walk all the way over there." I sit back down, watching our teachers eyes follow Sasuke all the way to the desk and back before going back to his hair.

Kami-sama that guy is creepy!

The Uchiha goes back to glaring at Gaara, who doesn't seem to notice. The classroom goes quiet.

The quiet makes me feel uneasy, I stand up suddenly.

"So, why are we in groups, Sensei?"

"Cant you read?"

"Huh?"

I flip through the thick packet till I reach the last page entitled 'Why We Are In Groups'.

**Why we are in groups**

**Follow the guidelines in the above pages about how to craft a research paper.**

**Partner up with each person in you group at a time, write a paper following the format about there lives.**

**Turn it in next Friday; if it is late, it is a zero. There will be no exceptions unless your last name is uchiha, then we can work something out. 3**

**Be quiet and start immediately.**

"I call Naruto first." Sasuke nearly growls, still glaring at a certain redhead.

"No way." I protest.

I don't feel like dealing with that damn cockatoo head today.

"I'll do you, and Gaara will do Hinata, how about that." He smiles.

The girls silver eyes widened.

"I'm doing Naruto." Gaara finally looked up.

"Okay! Well then I guess Sasuke and Hinata can work together then." I practically leap out of my seat with joy.

Sasuke continued to glare at Gaara, who's stood up and moved back to his seat, with me grinning behind him.

I take the seat in front of him, grinning. He remains silent.

I wait, still grinning. He remains silent.

The silence makes me uneasy, very uneasy.

"start." He finally says.

I nearly jump out of my seat again.

'_I'm so happy; he's talking so much to me today'_

'_Only because he has to'_

'_Do you have to try and ruin everything???'_

'_Naturally.'_

"Umm… okay. So do you want to go first, or do you want me to go first?"

I wait nervously for an answer; he sure does take his time.

"Doesn't matter." He simply replies.

"Umm… okay… well, do you feel like asking questions, or answering them?"

"After school, come with me."

"Huh??"

"To work on it."

I try to piece together what he was saying, and then it hits me.

'_Kami-sama! Did Gaara really just INVITE ME OVER?!?!?!?!'_

I try to remind myself that its just to work on a project and to calm down, because people are starting to stare. Gaara doesn't seem to notice though.

"Sure, that sounds… great."

'_More like AMAZING!'_

Gaara just stays quite after that, the class period ends without us getting anything done.

I follow him in silence.

"Bright."

He covers his eyes as we walk, I pull out a pare of Iruka's shades from my back pack and hand them to him. He stops and inspects them for about five minutes before actually putting them on.

Their way to big for his small face.

For the first time Gaara actually looks pretty…._cute_?

We stop walking in front of a HUGE four story house, and I turn to Gaara who is fishing through his pockets for something…. Keys?

"Wait…. This is YOUR house?!?"

"…yes."

"oh."


	8. Ch 8: Now what?

Robin: Thank you for all the great reviews; sorry for the long spaces between updates, I've just been so busy! You guys really do make me smile!

Disclaimer: Oorochimaru teaches history. 'nuff said.

So here I sit, Naruto Uzumaki, the dictionary definition of red.

Of course my cheeks are always a little flushed when I'm around that gorgeous Gaara, but currently there on fire.

'Why?' you ask.

Well after walking into Gaara's enormous house, he asked me to follow him into his bedroom (on the third freaking floor!). We slipped off our shoes and left them by the door, and then he proceeded to take off his shirt.

Yeah, that's right, HIS SHIRT.

My jaw just dropped as I gazed upon his creamy white skin, his thin waste, his perfect chest. I pinched my nose to keep it from bleeding. It was like a dream come true.

'_Kami-sama, so… freaking… hot….'_

Then he put on another one, and my heart sank.

"What?" He turned to face me, his brilliant green eyes gazing into mine.

"I…err... was wondering what you were doing…"

"It's hot." He fanned himself for a second then walked away.

I looked around the room to see black walls, a black bed, and a bookshelf. That's it.

No mess, no posters, no human bodies (c'mon, it's Gaara after all!), just a very clean, and very dark room.

I nearly jumped when I realized Gaara was back in the room, sitting on the corner of the bed and staring at me, he motioned me to take a seat next to him.

So here I sit, Naruto Uzumaki, the dictionary definition of awkward.

Awkward because he isn't saying a word, he's just staring. Even more awkward because I'm blushing and I bet he realizes why. He does know after all.

I cough to break the silence and then proceed with "so…. Uh… want to get started….?"

"I know."

"You know what?" My heart leaps at the sound of his voice.

"That you like me."

"Oh." My face flairs.

He looks around, nervously.

"I'm really bad at this."

"Huh?" I look up at him.

He shifts a little in his seat, then continues.

"Or…maybe its you."

At this point I'm freaking out. Gaara and I are actually having (somewhat of) a conversation!

Still I have no clue what he is talking about.

'_I wonder if I did something wrong…'_

"What's me?"

"It's defiantly you."

"What's me?!"

"I like you."

"WHAAAT?!"

It must be a dream; Gaara would never say such a thing. He just sits there, staring at me blankly, as if he just asked me what our homework was… but he didn't.

Gaara leans in and kisses me, hard.

My eyes automatically shut as my mind races.

'_This isn't happening! This is impossible! This is…amazing…'_

My thoughts blur out and I can concentrate on is the kiss, and his hands on the back of my neck, moving down to my waste.

"GAAARAAAA!!!"

I hear a shrill voice calling his name, and before I can react, something slams open the door.

It's the sister.

"What the-?!"

I leap back, ready to run. Gaara just turns to his sister and says "you were right."

Her eyes finally go back to her normal size and she smirks.

"Did you do everything I told you to?"

"Pretty much."

"And the cockatoo head?"

"I told him to meet me after school, the same to Oorochimaru-Sensai."

"Good job."

Somewhere in Konoha City there is a pale boy in tight pants crying.

She smiles and gives him a thumbs up, then turns to look at me.

"I still think you can do better."

My mind is again racing.

'_Did that really just happen?! Is any of this really happening?! Sasuke still has my pants!'_

'_Didn't you hear her; she KNOWS he can do better…?'_

'_Who cares what she says…Gaara KISSED me!'_

He glares at her and she just sighs and walks out the door, shutting it.

Gaara turns back at me and just stares.

I stare back.

This time he breaks the silence.

"Now what?"


	9. Ch 9: So NOW what?

Robin: OKAY, so it took FOREVER. Sorry about that, I haven't been able to write anything for a while. But now I'm back, so be happy and give me cookies! Well, from here on out I'm not really sure, so I have a little question for you all… do you want gaanaru or narugaa? Which of these lovely boys do you want to be the seme, and which the uke? That's the big question; submit your answer via review, please.

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure if I owned it it wouldn't be on cartoon network, and Naruto-kun would NEVER say "believe it!"

--------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------

"Now what?"

He asks for the second time, it takes a minute for my mind to grasp the fact that he's actually talking, and I look up, face still burning.

"Huh?"

"I… don't really know about this kind of thing…" his voice trails off, he looks around, spotting something, he gets up and walks to the other end of the large, dark room, picking up a book and returning to the bed, sitting down a little farther away this time.

He flips through the pages for a few minutes with a slightly puzzled look on his face, then closes it, giving me a chance to read the title, before he opens it again, this time to the table of contents.

'"_The Idiot's Guide to Dating" why the heck would Gaara be looking through THAT?'_

'_HE JUST SAID HES NOT GOOD AT THIS KIND OF THING, Kami-sama, you're an idiot… cant you put two and two together…He doesn't know what to do next?!'_

'_But, c'mon, a book? That's so lame, that's so…cute.'_

A small smile creeps across my face and I try to stifle a giggle, with no avail.

Gaara just turns and glares.

"What are YOU laughing at?"

"Ah! Gommen! Don't be mad… it was just so…cute!"

He immediately looks away, and I think I almost see a slight blush creep upon his pale cheeks; he just drops the book to the floor, then turns back at me.

"Well then what now?"

"Well, I like you, and you like me….right?"

Those words coming out of my mouth make my heart race all over again.

'_He likes me. He likes me. HE EFFING LIKES ME!!!'_ I mentally scream.

He just nods slightly, dull look plastered on again.

"Well then…err… shouldn't we… err… go… out… now…?"

I stammer out, almost not believing the words I'm speaking, he just pauses, looks away for a second, then nods again.

"So…err… want to be my…boyfriend?" I ask, stuttering to a whole new degree now, my face feeling like I just shoved it into the oven.

He turns around for a second, and I can see that pink tent creep onto his cheeks even more visible now, and I just cant believe how ridiculously cute Konoha High's "scariest guy ever" is.

He finally turns back around, the color gone, and almost whispers out the word "…yes."

And with that word, I, Naruto Uzumaki, have a boyfriend.

Not just any boyfriend… but Gaara, the image of perfection.

It gets quiet, but I don't mind, my brain races with all sorts of things like '_Is it okay to hold his hand?' _and _'What are we going to do at school?'_

He just sits there, as silent as always, looking around the room, then at his shoes, and then at me, causing my face to light up again.

He opens his mouth for a second, then closes it, then leans in a bit, parting his perfectly pink lips, drawing closer.

'_This is it…our first kiss as a couple, I can't believe it…'_

My mind starts racing again, I try to shut it up, and focus, his face is only an inch away. He stops, and I stop.

He clears his throat.

"So, now what?"


	10. Ch 10: Your turn

Robin: Well, unfortunately, I wrote in a project (slams head against desk), so time for the project. Speaking of project… I still have that essay to do… --'

Well, I just found out I have the same birthday as our lovely Gaara, so go me!

Oh, thank all of you for the reviews, their better than vegan cupcakes!

Disclaimer: If I were to own Naruto in any way Masashi Kishimoto-sama would probly die, come back to life, and devour my twisted little yaoi-loving brain.

--------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------

My heart sinks at his question.

'_His…question?'_

"Sorry, what did you say…?"

I look forward to where Gaara should be, to find nothing.

I stand up and look around the room, nothing.

"You first" I turn to see him right behind me, holding a notebook and a pen out.

I take the items out of his hand and sit back down.

"Oh… err… thank you…? What are they for…?"

"Ask"

'_Kyuubi! What is he talking about?!?! How are we going to use a pen and a notebook for…?'_

'_You wish. He means the project, you retard.'_

'_Oh. Well I guess…HEY! Shut up! I wasn't thinking about THAT!'_

"So… err… where were you born?"

"What's it to you." He glares.

"I… err… it's for the paper…"

"Oh, yeah."

He looks around for a minute, then reaches into his pocket, grabbing his cell phone and typing something.

I just sit here, clueless.

"What is it?"

Temari walks in, Gaara points to me, and mutters out the word "question".

"Okay, ask away…" She sighs.

"Well, err, where was Gaara born?"

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!"

She turns to Gaara, whispering something in his ear, the only words I catch are  
"If you like the boy, you're going to have to actually TALK to him eventually…"

Gaara nods, looking slightly annoyed.

She leaves the room.

"Sunagakure"

"Huh? Where the heck is that?!?"

"Next."

I rub my temples, and sigh.

'_This is going to be difficult…'_

"When is your birthday?"

"January the 19th."

I draw a little star next to it, so I would know when to get my BOYFREIND a present.

'_Heh heh, boyfriend…'_

"What's your favorite color?'

"Blood red, black, and sand."

"Err…okay…"

We go over the basics and I learn that Gaara doesn't play video games, cannot whistle, hates the spring, likes Halloween, his room, hellsing, and has never had ramen.

(The last making me want to cry. I write myself a little note on the side…)

"Well then… what do your parents do?"

He shifts around a little uncomfortably before finally answering, his voice sounding slightly more shaky than usual.

"My father is the governor of Sunagakure, my mother is…dead."

'_So he is like me…'_

My heart skips a beat at this, I hurriedly move on to the next question.

"So, why did you move from Suna...er… where you're from?"

"Family reasons."

His voice shook again, I decided to change subjects.

"Tell me about your sister, is she your only...er... sibling?"

The thought of Gaara having siblings still freaked me out.

"Two. Temari and Kankuro. Temari is loud, works at star bucks, likes fans and has a lazy boyfriend. Kankuro plays too many videogames, and likes puppets and makeup a lot."

I raise an eyebrow at his descriptions but just write it down.

He suddenly grabs the notebook and flips to another page.

"Enough. Your turn."


	11. Ch 11: Eh? Naruto CHAN?

"My turn?"

I look up and grin at my boyfriend. My Boyfriend. My BOYFRIEND.

"Answer the questions."

I think back and quickly blurt out " Here in Konohagakure, October tenth, orange and blue, halo, konoha's whistling champion three years in a row, summer, new years, ichiraku, outran, ramen, and Iruka-sensai raised me!"

I take a moment to catch my breath, waiting for Gaara to finish writing it all down.

He stops half way through Iruka's name and looks up at me.

"Why were you raised by Iruka-Sensai?"

"My parents died when I was very young, he kind of took me in…"

His eyes widen for a fraction of a second then he is back to normal, staring dully at the paper.

"I believe your promise; it's too hard to give me courage…"

My cell phone starts ringing and as I jump up to answer it I catch Gaara's questioning look.

So it was a pretty girly song, even I admit it, still… I liked it.

It's from a good show anyways…

"Hello?"

I answer without checking to see who it is first, instantly regretting it.

"Hey, dobe, that Hinata girl and I already finished gathering our info, ready to switch?"

"Whar?! No way! I'm at Gaara's, we're still working on it."

"Gaara's you say? Okay."

The conversation ends with a loud click, I sit back down, then jump up at the sound of Temari's voice, from three stories down.

"GAAARA!!!! THE COCKATU HEAD AND SOME GIRL ARE HERE TO SEEE YOOUUU!!!!"

Gaara and I let out deep sighs in unison; this wasn't going to be fun.

"Hey! What the hell was that all about?! Telling me to meet you then not showing up! You know who did show up?! That pervert Oorochimaru-Sensai and he…. "

Sasuke paused then shuddered for a moment.

"Anyways, you'd better be prepared for revenge!"

As Sasuke ranted on Gaara just stared out the window, then turned to fix his eyes on me.

I felt my blush creep down my neck.

"And stop looking at MY Naruto-chan like that!!!"

'_Naruto-CHAN?!'_

'_I personally think it suites you…'_

'_Not the time.'_

I cut off from my inner dialogue only to catch the end of the red head's sentence.

"…my boyfriend."

And also to catch the shocked looks on Sasuke's AND Hinata's faces.

I can't help but grin at the words.

So here I sit, Uzumaki Naruto, the dictionary definition of confused.

I'm not quite sure which feeling is stronger, the happiness found in Gaara's words, or the amusement gained by my other classmate's reactions.

This was going to be a long day.


	12. Ch 12: What's ramen?

"Fuck to the no! He's mine! How the hell can you guys be dating!?!?!"

Sasuke interrupts my questions for the fourth time. I just ignore him and repeat my question.

"So Sasuke… whats your favorite anime?"

"Ugh. Gravi- I mean… er… Death Note."

"Uh-huh." I smirk, scratching down gravitation as the answer.

"What the hells up with these questions anyways?! Jeez, how can you be such a dobe!"

'_Kami-sama is this guy pissing me off'_

"Orochimaru-Sensei said we could make up our own questions, asshat!"

"Only Naruto would think of such stupid questions."

"Augh! I hate you so much, Sasuke!"

"That's not what you were saying last night…" Sasuke smirks.

I grab a pillow and smack him hard in the face, knocking him off the bed.

"That was months ago! And I was drunk!!!"

I turn to see Gaara walking out of the room, leaving a frightened looking Hinata-chan sitting on the farthest corner of the bed.

I get up to follow Gaara-kun, cursing under my breath.

'_That fucking Sasuke-teme has to go and ruin everything. I bet Gaara thinks I'm a big slut now!'_

'_Well, you are.'_

'_STFU Kyuubi! I was drunk!'_

I walk into the next room to find Gaara sitting in front of a computer, I pull up the chair next to him, and sit down.

"Uh… Gaara-kun, it's not like how you think…"

I start to explain, when the sound of a man moaning makes me jump.

I look up to the computer screen to see two naked men in a very strange position.

"Ga-Gaara?!"

"So… you two did this?"

"Umm… yeah… but…"

"I see…"

He just stares at the computer screen for a minute before closing the tab and returning to the next room, leaving me sitting there in shock.

'_What the hell was that…?!'_

I sit there for a second before walking into the next room to find Gaara, yet again, holding the Uchiha up by his neck.

"I told you to get out."

"What the fuck, you freak?! We have a project to work on?!"

"Get out."

"Gaara! What the fuck?!" I run into the room, grabbing his shoulder.

He just looks at me, then to Sasuke as if noticing the boy at the end of his arm for the first time. He just drops him and walks to his bed, sitting down.

Sasuke stays on the floor for a second, coughing, then gets up, and starts walking towards the bed.

"Sasuke! Can you just leave!? We'll work on this tomorrow! Please!"

Said boy just glares before exiting the room.

I just stand there, staring at Gaara, when a sudden "eep" breaks the silence.

"Oh, um, Hinata-chan… Maybe we can continue this some other time…?"

She just nods, grabs her bag, and rushes out the room.

The horrible silence ensues. I stand there watching Gaara awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

Said boy finaly breaks the silence.

"So… whats ramen?"


	13. Ch 13: Take off your pants

"So… what's ramen?"

Never did I think I'd be so relieved to hear such blasphemous words, I exhale, relieving my body of all the air and tension.

"Only the greatest, well, second greatest, thing in the world!" I exclaim.

'_The greatest being what…? That hot Uchiha's big-' _

'_NO KYUUBI! It's having Gaara-kun as a boyfriend, duh!'_

'_You are such a gay.'_

'_Grrrrrr… dumb fox!'_

"I see."

Gaara just sits there, looking adorable, as if seriously pondering this great thing known as ramen. I can't help but grin.

'_I can't believe he's my boyfriend…'_

I stand up and hold my hand out to him; he finally turns his attention to me, giving me a questioning look.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

He stares at me for another minute before placing his hand in mine, letting me help him off the bed.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"To Ichiraku, of course. Trust me, it'll be amazing."

He nods looking slightly confused as we start walking out the door and down the stairs. I look up to see the sun already beginning to set, painting the sky with a beautiful array of reds, oranges, and purples. We exit his house when I realize we're still holding hands, my already tan cheeks darken to the deepest red. We continue walking down the street without saying a word.

'_This is so perfect.'_

"N-Naruto-kun?!" A familiar voice gasps.

I look up to see my old crush, a certain pink-haired girl from school, standing in front of me with her mouth gaping open.

"Oh… h-hey Sakura-chan" I stammer, quickly letting go of Gaara-kun's hand.

"What are you doing?! First my darling Sasuke-kun, and now this guy?! Are you really gay?!"

"I… er…"

I look around, my little brain working as fast as it can to try and asses the situation.

'_What do I say? Does Gaara want people to know that we're together? Are we going to keep it a secret? '_

Sakura steps closer, grabbing my shoulders, forcing me to look at her.

"Naruto, I asked you a question." She glares.

"I... er… uh…" I just continue to stammer nervously.

"…mine." I hear Gaara mumble.

Sakura turns, looking at Gaara, who grabs my hand tightly.

"Huh?"

"I said he's mine."

"Whaaaaat?!" Sakura's jaw drops to the floor.

"He's my boyfriend." Gaara glares at her, hard.

Sakura pales, says goodbye, and walks away.

"So, which way to this Ichiraku place?"

By the time we get to Ichiraku the sky is already dark; lanterns illuminate the small building, making it even cozier than usual. I pull up a stand and order two orders of miso ramen.

Gaara just sits there staring at his bowl, letting his chopsticks hover just above the noodles, as if afraid to touch it.

"This is food…?"

I can't help bursting out with laughter at his adorably confused looking face.

He gives me a small glare, then proceeds to bend down and smell it.

"Don't worry Gaara-kun, its delicious! Look."

I twirl my chopsticks around a few strands of noodles, gulping them down.

Gaara watches intently, then mimics my actions.

I watch him chew and swallow with a slight smile on his face.

'_OMG. Gaara smiled! Well, of course he did… that's the power of ramen!'_

I grin, finishing my ramen.

After walking Gaara back home I head to my apartment humming a happy song.

I walk up the dirty stairs, standing outside my door to realize it's unlocked.

'_Oh shit.'_

I walk inside, and am confronted by an Uchiha standing in my kitchen, wearing only whitey tightys and a shirt.

"What the- Sasuke?!"

Said boy smiles seductively, and proceeds to walk closer.

"Take off your pants."


	14. Ch 14: Fox print boxers and awkwardness

"Take off your pants."

"Ehhhhh?!?!" I jump back, and start inching my way towards the door as Sasuke starts slinking his way towards me with the most suggestive of looks on his face.

"Naruto-chan…" he reaches his hand out towards my cheek, lightly brushing my skin with the tips of his fingers as I feel a blush start to creep up my neck.

I jump again, this time so far that I'm now halfway out the door; reacting to his touch like I had been burned.

"Sasuke-teme! What the fuck are you doing in here?! And why arent you wearing any pants?!?!"

"Dobe, I came to switch pants… remember, your still wearing mine?"

"Oh… er.. okay. Well I'll go change then. Serriously Sasuke-kun, your such a weirdo… breaking into my appartment and such…" I grumble, making my way to my bedroom to go change.

I start removing the tight, itchy black pants when I suddenly feel hands on my waste, I quickly turn, finding myself face to face yet again with the half naked Uchiha.

"SASUKE! Get out!! I'm trying to change!!!"

His hands reach for my waist again and I smack them away, my face turning bright red for the millionth time today.

"Aww… my little usuratonkachi, I'm just trying to help you get out of those pants…"

"Well, I can do it myself, baka!"

"But I don't mind helping, naru-chan…" Sasuke reaches for my pants again, this time quickly tugging them down to expose my orange kitsune underwear. I gasp and move out of his reach, trying my best to cover myself up but am too flustered to get my pants back up.

"Little foxes… how kawaii" he smirks, reaching his hand to my face, tilting my beet red face up towards his as he leans in for a kiss.

"NO!" I shove him as hard as possible before running out the door, my pants still around my ankles I turn the corner making my way towards Iruka-sensai's house; not ready to go back to my appartment for fear that that crazy Uchiha would still be there.

'_How did things end up getting so fucking weird…'_

'_Why did you turn him down? You know you wanted that hot piece of ass…'_

'_Ugh! No way! Gaara-kuns the only one I want. Besides… haha… tighty whiteys are SO not sexy…'_

I finally arrive at Iruka's place, putting an end to my mental conversation for now I ring the doorbell.

'_Ding dong'_

I wait a few minutes before ringing it again.

'_Ding dong'_

"Jeez, Iruka. You better be home…" I mutter to myself just as the door swings open and I am greeted with the site of none other than my chemisty teacher in nothing but his undergarments.

"EHHH?!? Kakashi-sensai?!?!"

'_At least he's wearing boxers…'_

'_Damn.'_

'_Shut up, Kyuubi. Not the time for this!'_

"Hey Naruto-kun, can I help you with something?"

I just stare for a minute confused as to why Kakashi would be at Iruka's home. In the middle of the night. In his underwear.

"Kakashiiii-baaaby, whats taking you so long? Come back to bed…."

My face turns to brightest shade of red ever as I realize why Kakashi was here; and what had taken him so long to answer the door.

"Iruka-chan, someones here to see you"

Iruka's frame suddenly appears behind the slightly larger teacher, wrapped only in a blanket, with a lazy smile on his face- untill he registers the fact that his visitor is me.

"Na-Naruto?!" He gasps, covering as much of himself with the blanket as possible, the blush on his face riveling my own.

"Uh… hey. Sorry for inturupting your… yeah…. But um, do you think theres any way I could maybe stay in my old room for the night?"

"Uh, of course Naruto! Is anything wrong…. Do you need to talk about anything?"

"No… I'm okay." I turn to him and smirk "I'll let you two get back to your bedroom now…"

I walk past them with a wicked smile on my face as Iruka just stares at me in silent horror and Kakashi tries to usher him back towards the bedroom.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun. Goodnight."


	15. Ch 15: Mine

Authors Note: OMG! I know you probably all hate me, but I've been so terribly busy, plus I haven't really been watching Naruto anymore so my inspirations basically dead. But I'm going to finish this, even if it kills me. All my ficts are officially off hiatus and I'm going to be updating them ALL. Sorry if this chapter is a little short and forced. I really don't know where I'm going with this and how to end it. If you have any idea's or suggestions let me know. Jeez, I wish I had a beta…

Disclaimer: Don't own ANY of these characters, not even Gaara *cries* though I wish I did!

I wake up to the sound of the birds chirping, the sun shining through the window and a massive headache.

I had spent almost the entire night with a pillow over my head trying to block out the sounds of Kakashi and Iruka's passion going on in the adjacent room.

I start getting dressed for the school day; putting on the extra set of clothes I leave at Iruka's incase of emergencies. I hear someone knocking lightly on my door. After getting my pants all the way up I call out to the intruder "Come in!"

"H-Hey Naruto…" Iruka smiles at me sheepishly, a deep blush set upon his cheeks.

Remembering the cries of passion that had escaped from his room, I feel my cheeks go red also.

'_You know you like it….'_

'_Shut it, Kyuubi!' _

"Hey Iruka, thanks for letting me in last night. Sorry if I … er.. interrupted something." I coughed, a still a little surprised at my guardian's choice of bedmates.

"Yeah, uh… don't worry about it. Can I ask you for a favor, though?" I nod slowly, eyeing the larger man suspiciously. "Can you try not to mention this to anyone at school?"

"Of course Iruka! Don't you worry about it" I grin, suddenly catching a whiff of something sweet. Following the smell to the kitchen I dicover the table set for three and in the center a plate full of waffles.

"Alright!" I exclaim, joining the two adult's at the table.

Walking outside, grinning like a full I notice something that nearly causes my jaw to drop.

"G-Gaara!"

The other boy nods before silently holding out his hand.

"How did you know I was here?" I gasp while grabbing his slightly smaller hand. Said boy merely shrugs and starts walking in the direction of school, dragging me along.

I turn back, catching one last glance at the house and see a pleased looking Iuka and Kakashi waving from the window.

As we arrive at school I can't help but notice that all eyes are on us.

'_Kami-sama! I hope that Gaara isn't too embarrassed!'_

I turn to look at the other boy who just walks forward, normal blank expression on his face.

I can't help but grin.

'_Gaara's my boyfriend and were walking to school together HAND IN HAND! The whole world can go to hell!' _ I think, inwardly screaming with excitement.

We almost make it into the school when I see a very pissed off Sasuke making his way to us. Gaara seems to notice and tightens his grip on hand.

"What are you doing holding hands with MY Naruto-chan?" The raven haired boy growls, making a grab for my hand.

"Don't. Touch. Him." Gaara glares, blocking him from touching me.

I notice there's a crowd forming around us and I feel my cheeks heating up. I try pulling the red head away from the other boy to no avail. The just continue glaring at each other before the Uchiha takes another step closer.

"He's mine. We already fucked. Plus I spent the night at his apartment yesterday." He smirks down at the shorter boy who turns wide eyes towards me.

"Sasuke! We were drunk! It was just once and it didn't mean anything to me! And last night you broke into my place! That's why I was at Iruka's this morning Gaara, you know that! You saw me there… though I'm not too sure how you knew where I was…"

Gaara nods, then goes back to glaring at the other boy, then finally speaks.

"He's mine now, never touch him again."

Sasuke opens his mouth as if to say something back, then the warning bell rings.

"We'll talk about this later…" he replies darkly, before leaving me alone with Gaara.

"I… er.. better be going too" I stammer awkwardly, giving the red head a quick kiss on the cheek and running to my first class.


	16. Ch 16: Partners!

Author's note: This needs more DRAAAMA! Muwahaha so look forward to some in the near chapters. Still dunno how I'm gonna end it tho…

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

I smile as I notice Gaara waiting for me before our chemistry class, and grin as I nearly skip towards, I catch Rock Lee glaring at me, and raise an eyebrow, but just walk into the class with my boyfriend. We take a seat just before the bell rings.

Kakashi walks in, and gives me a quick wink, beginning the day's lesson.

I turn to notice Sasuke's seat empty and sigh, feeling a little bit relieved.

The day continues and I find myself sitting next to Gaara at lunch grinning, and chatting excitedly about ramen and a new ninja anime that were surprisingly both watching (although all the red head really does is nod or give one word answers).

The end of the school day finds us in Orochimaru-Sensai's class (ugh! That creep!) and for the first time since the morning I finally spot Sasuke. I can't help but admit silently to myself that he did look good, but quickly advert my eyes as I know I'm playing into his trap.

'_He went home to change…'_

I inwardly roll my eyes at how ridiculous that guy could be sometimes. He was now sporting skin tight black jeans and a black and white even tighter polo. His hair looked neater than usual, perfectly styled to his usual Cockatoo doo.

I notice Gaara looking at him also, but with a menacing look in his eyes.

'_Could he be… jealous?'_

'_Well… that Uchiha is one hot piece of meat. And he did already get into your pants…'_

'_Augh! I wish I could just forget that whole thing!'_

I inwardly fought to myself, wishing I could break that tie with the other boy. Then again, if Gaara was jealous, did that mean he wanted to do 'it' too? I felt my cheeks turn a deep shade of red as I remembered the pale skin of his thin chest that I had glimpsed when he was changing. I pinched my nose to avoid a nosebleed as Gaara watched me with questioning eyes yet again.

When our creepy teacher had finished announcing that it was the last class day to work on the project, he asked us to again split into groups. I frowned, knowing I couldn't sit with Gaara this period, as we had already worked together and weighted the other two choices in my mind.

"I'll work with the Uchiha." Gaara said flatly, sitting in the seat next to said raven haired boy. Sasuke glared "I don't want to work with you."

Gaara just ignored him and began asking questions as I quickly pulled Hinata in the seat next to me.

After Hinata finished stammering out her last answer, it was just about time for the bell to ring. When class was dismissed she nearly ran out the door, covering her bright red face.

I walked to Gaara, who quickly took my hand, and smiled as we made our way out of the class.

"So… are you doing anything today?"

"Actually I've got to…" he shifted his eyes before continuing "meet with my psychologist today…"

"Oh, alright! Yeah, I remember we go to the same office, I saw you there once, although I'm not going to next Wednesday!" I grinned.

He looked at me strangely, then opened his mouth as if to speak when my backpack was grabbed by none other than that damn Sasuke.

"Not so fast, partner! Since you worked with Hinata in class, that means we gotta work on our project outside of school. How about my place?" He smirked.

Realization dawned on me that I stupidly chose the wrong class partner, and I slapped my forehead feeling like an idiot.

I had completely forgotten that we didn't get to finish last time because Gaara had tried to choke him.

I looked at Gaara who nodded, still glaring at the darker haired boy, before giving me a quick kiss goodbye and walking to Temari's car which was waiting outside for him.

I turned back to Sasuke, who was still smirking like he was the king of the world and rolled my eyes as we started walking in the direction of his house.


	17. Ch 17: Best friend?

Author's note: Goddamn, I've been working on this thing off and on since oh freaking six. I have no idea how to finish it, or what to do… and looking at the earlier chapters makes me cringe, but I refuse to let this fict die! Banzai!

Disclaimer: Yeah I totally own it. NOT. Pshh, had ya going there for a sec, tardo. :p

I find myself sitting on that comfortable dark blue water bed that I had slept in so many times as a kid, back when me and Sasuke had actually been friends.

I felt a small pang in my heart when I remembered all the times we had shared together before things got weird. Well, before the Uchiha got weird and then that one night happened.

A blush begins to creep its way up my neck as I remember the way his slim, pale body felt against mine. I latterly shook the thoughts out of my head, causing said boy to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Your blushing, dobe. Are you thinking about me…?" he grinned seductively, inching a bit closer to my side of the large bed. I jumped back about a foot, hitting the back of my skull against the headboard. I wince, and begin to curse in pain.

"Kuso! Itai! Teme, stay away! Let's just work on this damn project, please!"

I glared at him as he simply shrugged, those nimble fingers opening up his black notebook to find a clean page. I regret agreeing to his suggestion of working on the project in his room- it held too many memories.

"So, dobe… I guess I'll ask questions first…" He snatched up a black pen and began writing my name at the top of the page in his perfect penmanship before continuing- annoying smirk still adorning his pale lips.

"How old are you…?"

"Sasuke-teme, you know that!" I glared, already becoming annoyed.

"Ugh, sixteen!"

He nods, smirk widening as he scribbles down my answer.

"Okay, who's your best friend…?"

I give him a strange look before responding. "You were… but umm, I don't know now. Maybe Shikamaru or Kiba but… I don't really talk to them much anymore…"

"Why not me anymore?"

My eyes widen as I point a finger at him accusingly "What do you mean, why? Uhhh BECAUSE YOU'RE A CREEPY LETCH WHO WONT STOP TRYING TO GET IN MY PANTS!"

"And…?"

"What do you mean and?" I begin to eye him suspiciously. In response he just looks back down at his paper, writing something down quickly.

"Sasuke, do you…. Miss me?"

In response he snorts, raising an eyebrow and giving me an incredibly rude face. I raise my hands, shaking my head at the dark haired boy in front of me. "I know, I know, It's a stupid question… lets just… get this over with."

"You right, it is a stupid question. Because of course I miss you, you freaking idiot. You were my only friend, I liked your retarded blonde ass for years, and when I finally make a move on you, you go for it, only to reject me the next day. And now…. I'm not your best friend anymore? What a dick." He shoots me his famous Uchiha death glare once before calmly picking up his pen again.

"Next question, what is your-"

"Sasuke-teme! Is that really how you feel?" I can't help but be incredibly shocked at hearing my usually stotic and dickish friend basically confessing all his feelings. Feelings that I had apparently hurt. This day was just getting weirder and weirder, and suddenly I felt like a huge dick. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Well obviously, teme. I finally have you for mine for one pathetic night, then you start avoiding me. Then this short creepy little midget red head shows up and steals you away? Gah, just forget it. Let's finish this damn essay before I make another one of my random seduction attempts and push you away any further…"

I look up to see his face very serious, and very annoyed.

"Teme, lets just talk about this… I'm sorry I hurt your feelings! But I don't like you like that! You've been my best friend; just stop being a damn creeper!"

"Well, I'm no longer satisfied with being your best friend. Anyways, there's really no point in even asking you questions. You favorite color is orange, you like ninjas and crappy j-rock bands, I know all about your history, your mental problems, your strengths and weaknesses, so… since this is probably my last chance, lets not waste it."

I sit there, my mouth gaping like a carp as he begins to slink towards me from across the bed extremely seductively. He's suddenly right before me, stroking my face as I finally gulp and re-learn to speak.

"I thought… you… didn't want to push me further away…" I remind him, nervously.

He smirks, as he leans in closer, his breath warm on my face. "Guess it can't be helped, dobe…"

As his lips touch mine I look up, noticing something red outside the larger of the two windows in his room. Something very red, and very pissed off.


	18. Ch 18: Uhoh

Author's note: Gaaah! I'm sorry I'm such a failure. I can't even write an entire chapter for this fict. I have absolutely no inspiration and so everything is coming out horribly forced. I'm sorry, I'm trying my best to finish it! Gommen nasi, and thanks for sticking with this crappy little fict.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Last time: As his lips touch mine I look up, noticing something red outside the larger of the two windows in his room. Something very red, and very pissed off.

While sitting on this incredibly comfortable bed with my (ex?) best friend's lips grazing my own all I can do is stare ahead at the window. My brain slowly starts putting the picture together and it dawns on me that the very red thing outside just happens to be Gaara. Gaara, my boyfriend, is somehow outside Sasuke's second story window glaring at me.

'_Why would Gaara be glaring at me?_

_Oh yeah, because Cockatoo head's lips are still attached to my face.'_

Realizing this I firmly push said boy away, who only momentarily looks shocked before smirking wickedly and turning towards the side of the room that now held my very irate boyfriend (how did he get in so quickly?), his smug smile widening.

"Well, hey there Gaara, what are you doing here?"

The red head simply shoots the Uchiha a piercing glare before turning his attention to me.

"Ga-Gaara-kun! It isn't what it looks like, I swear! That pervert kissed me!" I shout loudly, pointing an accusatory finger towards said pervert who only shrugs at the accusation. "You know its you I lo- like! I'm sorry Gaara-kun!"

He continues to simply stare at me as I feel as if the world is crashing down around me. I ruined it, there's no way Gaara would still want to be with me after this.

'_Well, it was nice while it lasted_.'

"Lets go…"

"Huh?" My head shoots up as I take in Gaara's quietly mumbled words.

"Lets go." He repeats, deep frown still plastered on his face. He extends his right hand which I happily take before turning towards Sasuke. "I'll deal with you later."

"Ooh I'm so scared!" He rolls his eyes, then turns to send a quick wink in my direction.

"See you at school, Naruto-chan."

We walk down the street in silence, his thin cold fingers still wrapped possessively around mine. I can't help smile slightly to myself, though several thoughts are still racing through my head. I voice the most pressing one.

"Nee, Gaara-kun… how the heck did you get way up there?" I ask, my eyebrows knitting together as different explanations flash through my head. An image of Gaara floating in mid-air with big vampire fangs asking to be let in being the most prominent one. Yeah, no more late night showings of 'Salem's Lot' for me.

"I climbed the tree, obviously."

"Oh, okay. Wait, you climbed that huge ass tree outside Sasuke's window? I sprained my ankle falling out of that tree and I only got about two feet off the ground! Wow, you have some serious ninja-like skills, man!"

He shrugs looking almost embarrassed, a pale blush appearing on his porcelain cheeks, making him suddenly look irresistible. My mouth is suddenly very dry, and I have to nearly pinch myself to resist kissing him.

'_There's no way I could kiss him right after Sasuke…_'

Frowning, I inwardly berate myself for the thought. That wasn't my fault, well not entirely.

As we turn the corner I realize that he's walking me home. I decide not to question why he knows where I live (that's not creepy at all…), instead finding my cheeks heating up at the thought that Gaara, my boyfriend, is walking me home. How friggen' cute is that?

Arriving at my doorstep, he turns and stares at me expectantly as if asking 'now what?'

'_Hell if I know…'_

"Uh, well thanks for walking me home, Gaara. You really didn't have to..." I begin shuffling my feet, familiar heat creeping down to my neck as another awkward silence sets in. The other boy continues to stare for a few more moments before surprisingly breaking the silence.

"So can I kiss you?" He asks flatly, sounding ridiculously cool and calm, even though the slight pinkish shade on his cheeks is betraying his act. My pulse is suddenly thudding loudly in my ears as I nod nervously.

He begins to lean in, making a slightly silly looking puckery face. I would laugh if not for my stomach's sudden decision to perform summersaults.

His lips touch mine lightly, as if unsure, and I find myself pressing closer, trying to deepen the kiss. As my tongue finds its way into his mouth he moans lightly, spurring me on as I hold onto the back of his head, my tan fingers tangling themselves in his crimson locks.

And then suddenly he's pulling back, and the kiss is over just as quickly as it started. I can't help but smile when I notice his now tomato red face that probably matches my own.

"G-goodnight, Gaara-kun" I grin nervously, before giving him a quick hug and running into my house.

"Night, my Naruto."


End file.
